Anything?
by mawee-no-baka
Summary: A little fic with Mit-chan and Shigure in it... Tried to capture Shigure's goofy side, and at the end his ecchi one. Chapter 7 is ^
1. Anything?

Anything?  
  
By Mawee-no-baka  
  
A/N ^_^; This had to be written. ^_^ IT WAS SO FUN TO WRITE!!!!! Inspired by boredom and (you guessed it) chocolate. It had almonds in it. How fun. Anyway, I wanted to write a ficcy with Mit-chan in it because she's hardly in 'em, y'know? And yet she's so cool!!! *huggles Mit-chan* Anywho, R&R s'il vous plait ^_^ (don't own 'em, wish I did, but don't)  
  
Mit-chan straightened her posture, faltering slightly in front of her merciless tormentor, and said in a voice rimmed with false hope,  
  
"The deadline is after tomorrow."  
  
Shigure bobbed his head, perfectly happy, and scoured his room for dirty socks. They were gathered in a huge pile in his arms and the short-haired woman wrinkled her nose slightly, amazed that one could possibly even /own/ so many socks.  
  
"Are you almost done the manuscript?" she asked slowly, not relishing the fact that he had evaded her former remark. That was never a good sign.  
  
Shigure grinned obnoxiously, a tiny sweatdrop appearing at the back of his head. "Anou."  
  
"?"  
  
"I haven't started it yet!" he cried in a hyperbolic confession. There was a moment of silence.  
  
"Oh, good! You. You.." her smile converted to a nervous chortle, before disappearing altogether and leaving an expression of. Well, the dictionary hasn't seemed to have come up with a word of that magnitude yet. The colour drained from her face. "/NAN DA YO!?!?!?/"  
  
Shigure beamed. "Ayop!"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Ne. . . Daijoubu, Mit-chan?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Oi! Oi, daijoubu desu ka, Mit-chan?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"HEE! Mit-chan, want a kiss?"  
  
". . ."  
  
"Oi. . ."  
  
"Sensei." interrupted Mit-chan, her voice quiet, shaky and eerie. Surprisingly, she hadn't gone into hysterics. (yet.) Shigure inwardly scolded himself. ~I'm losing my touch! I'll have to try harder. . .~  
  
". . .Hai?"  
  
"Start writing." She commanded, monotonous, calm, surpressed and totally unlike her usual sweet, expressive voice. In a word, she sounded just plain /FREAKY/.  
  
"No, no no! I have to wash my socks first!"  
  
So, that was it. He put his socks before his job. And her job! Mit-chan glared.  
  
"Your socks can wait." She mumbled.  
  
"Noooooo, they can't~!" he whined, shrugging them the dirty socks in his arms. "Look at them! They're all sad! They're saying 'Wash me! I'm dirty! Wash meeeeeee!'" he put on a cringe-inducing, high-pitched voice and his editor narrowed her hazel eyes at him, shooting little daggers from them. He ignored her.  
  
"What plot are you thinking of?" demanded Mit-chan, trying to ignore his imitations of a dirty sock.  
  
Shigure was /still/ talking. "And then I have to. . ."  
  
"SENSEI!"  
  
"Ehh?"  
  
"What storyline are you using? You must have one."  
  
Shigure smiled shakily, almost frightened. Well, /almost/. He still had the upper hand with Mit-chan. HEE! The power was delicious. "Anou. . ."  
  
"Wellll?" she stretched out the word, increasing Shigure's discomfort.  
  
"I haven't thought of any yet~!!!"  
  
Mit-chan's eyes went wide and she actually fell from her chair, colliding against the hardwood floor with a thump. Shigure peeked over the side of the oak table, sweatdropping as his eyes met her sprawled form.  
  
Poor Mit-chan picked herself up and crawled over to Shigure on her hands and kneese, losing her threatening façade all at once, and begged at his bare feet, which were sockless too since all his socks were dirty and cradled lovingly in his arms as if they were his most precious possession. For his convenience at the moment, come to think of it, they probably /WERE/.  
  
"Please, start writing! I'll lose my job!" she begged pathetically at his feet, bowing on her hands and knees and simpering up to him, making him grin evilly like the wicked man he was, despite the fact that perhaps, deep down, just a little, teeny weeny bit, he felt guilty. But that wasn't gonna stop him. ~Perhaps I've still got it. . .~  
  
"But my socks!" Shigure pouted in an insufferable way that would make anyone's eye twitch. "Are you expecting me to just abandon all my precious socks?"  
  
The poor woman trembled at his feet and looked pitifully up at him with huge, pleading puppy eyes that shone with tears. Shigure winced. That move had always prodded his weakness. "Please!!!" cried Mit-chan. "I'll do anything! Anything!!!"  
  
That caught Shigure's attention. That definitely caught his attention. There was a moment of silence, and Mit-chan gazed hopefully up into Shigure's dark slate gray eyes, faintly divining why that sly, lopsided grin was spreading slowly across his face.  
  
Shigure's eyes flashed pervertedly. ". . . Anything?"  
  
Mit-chan paled. 


	2. He Deserved It

A/N: Yeah, I know it was supposed to be a oneshot. You seemed to want me to continue it though, so here's chapter 2! And since I feel sorry for those S/M fic hunters out there, yes, this WILL eventually turn out Shigure/Mit- chan. That's right. Aren't I such a nice person? ^_^  
  
Mit-chan sat, nearly asleep, at her barren desk, head propped up on her hand. She had, since the /incident/ regained her composure, and was no longer the trembling pathetic mess that Shigure turned her into. But, as always after a visit to Shigure's house, she was unbelievably exhausted.  
  
~Ugh.~ she thought to herself , staring boredly out at her boring, terribly organized surroundings through half-closed eyes. That same green fern hanging from that same corner in that same ceiling. The same computer at that same angle on that same desk in front of that same chair.  
  
It was disgusting.  
  
Upset and more than a little annoyed, she spontaneously threw a pencil harshly across the painfully tidy room. It hit the wall with a small sound, and left a very visible grey mark against the eye-aching white. It broke as it collided with the wall, and fell sadly to the carpet in two pieces. Mit- chan didn't care. She'd never liked that particular pencil anyways, it always broke and never sharpened the right way. What a stupid pencil.  
  
She groaned for no apparent reason and let her head fall to the hard wooden surface of her desk with a soft, hard thunk.  
  
She was sitting here again, in her wearing-down old office-chair after rashly leaving Shigure's house. . .  
  
Anything, a word she would never use again.  
  
Her hand still stung from when she had slapped him. It had felt so good, to feel her hand connect with his face with a sharp sound. He had been surprised, but hardly hurt, and Mit-chan had stormed off, pausing only to glance at the stunned expression on his face, a red, hand-shaped welt appearing on his cheek. She knew that she wasn't known to hit people when she was angry. But he had /really/ pissed her off.  
  
But now, in her boring, dull, quiet office, where she found a moment of silence in which to hear herself think, she felt guilty about hitting him. He had only been playing a game, right? After all, he was a man, and. . . well, she couldn't expect him to be entirely decent all the time.  
  
~He deserved it.~ she thought rashly, trying to turn her thoughts. She wouldn't feel sorry for him, not after everything he'd put her through. ~He tried to take advantage of me, he really deserved it. . .~  
  
Her hand moved to the phone. She would call him and apologize, and that would probably make her feel a little better.  
  
~No!~ her mind shouted. ~You're still angry at him, remember? If you phone him he'll probably go on being a pervert! Let it be for awhile, at least a day or two!~  
  
Mit-chan slowly pulled her hand away and agreed with her hindbrain. ~Yeah, that's probably right... He's probably still in one of his ecchi moods, and besides, I don't need to apologize, he deserved it. ~  
  
Didn't he?  
  
A/N: Augh, that sucked _ I guess this one wasn't really supposed to be funny, I just wanted to summarize what happened /after/ Shigure's little request ^_^;;; The next one'll be better, and longer, I promise ^_^ 


	3. The Coffee Shop

A/N: YAY FOR CHAPTER 3!!! Ok I've had my fun ^_^ Enjoy!!!  
  
Shigure rubbed his eyes, yawning widely as he entered the kitchen with a languid  
  
"Tohru kuuuuunnnnn~....."  
  
From the table, Kyo bristled. "Tohru's out." He growled, rolling his eyes at Shigure. What an evil, evil child. (A/N: *huggles Kyo* I love Kyo! *sticks tongue out at Kyo-lovers* See, I'm not dissing him in any way ^_^)  
  
Shigure, not being that much of a morning person, or perhaps he just... didn't feel like talking to Kyo at the moment, said "Hrrrrrnghhhhhh....?"  
  
Yuki held up a box of oatmeal, not tearing his eyes from the unappetizing dish in front of him. "We're out of food. Honda-san went out grocery shopping and she'll be back in time for lunch. In the meantime, this is all we have."  
  
Shigure blatantly stuck out his tongue at the oatmeal box, disgusted. "I'll wait till lunch."  
  
Yuki sighed pitifully and Kyo sniffed imperiously at the sad-looking bowl of oatmeal. Annoyed, he knocked the bowl off the table. It fell to the floor with a crash, but luckily it didn't break.  
  
"This stuff is crap!" he burst out angrily. Yuki stared at him as if he were totally pathetic. Shigure snickered unsubtly under his breath. Kyo just sat there, embarrassed and awkward.  
  
The awkward silence was shattered (unlike the bowl ((sorry, I just can't stand the thought that nothing has broken yet, but I didn't want to mess up poor Shigure's house ^_^;;)) which was still ignored on the floor) when the phone rang.  
  
Yuki and Kyo both stared at Shigure, obviously waiting for him to do something... SOMETHING............  
  
Shigure, likewise, stared at them. They stared back. He held his ground but, as always, two against one usually wins. The inu stood up.  
  
"You children are so cruel! Making me go answer the phone... I'm an old man! My back, it hurts! Oh, the pain, /the pain/!"  
  
Yuki stared at him disdainfully. "Just answer the phone."  
  
"Fine..." muttered Shigure, as he stood up and walked out of the kitchen, muttering something about lazy, evil children.  
  
He picked up the receiver, his tired hands fumbling with it for a bit before he managed to get a grip on it and hold it up to his ear.  
  
"Hello?" he slurred.  
  
"Shigure?" Mit-chan's voice came through from the other line.  
  
Shigure's face grew alight with happiness. (Sure, it was a kind of sick, twisted, diabolical happiness, but let's not deny him that, ne? ^_^;;; ) "Mit-chan!"  
  
"Look, I just wanted to say I'm sorry about yesterday. I didn't mean to hit you, and I've been feeling kind of bad. Maybe you'd..." a pause. Shigure waited expectantly. "Maybe you'd like to go out somewhere for lunch?" she finished.  
  
That took Shigure by surprise; normally Mit-chan wanted nothing to do with him. He coughed, before glancing out of the room at the box of oatmeal that Kyo was now stomping on. Squished oatmeal bits flew around the room. (A/N: So much for keeping Shigure's house clean... All that non-bowl breakingness for nothing!) Shigure's stomach growled.  
  
"Er, maybe we could go out for breakfast instead?"  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The coffee shop was teeming with the scent of donuts, and espresso and chocolate... Shigure's mouth watered pathetically. ~Where's Mit-chan?~ he found himself wondering. He was surprised at himself. Now even his thoughts were getting a whiny ring to them. It was just a game, he wasn't supposed to actually /be/ like this! ~Ugh.~ he thought dismally. ~I'll have to tone down the whining just a bit.~  
  
Some thirty seconds of extreme not-whining effort later, he thought, ~I'm not going to push myself that far.~  
  
Being the inu, his sense of smell was very developed. Usually this proved useful, unless he was stuck in a donut-filled coffee shop... NOT EATING ANYTHING!!!!!  
  
~Hurry up Mit-chan!~ his mind whined. He thought for a minute about putting it in check and at least gradually trying to kick the habit, but soon decided that he couldn't be bothered.  
  
Flustered (and wanting a donut more than anything in the world... He'd probably take it instead of a winning lottery ticket, and later say to a very upset Sohma family... "It seemed like a good idea at the time!") Shigure reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a tiny silver cellphone. Trying to keep himself from drooling all over the panel and shorting it out, he punched in Mit-chan's cell number, muttering about food. (and although oatmeal is a kind of food, I must put a disclaimer on this and say that he most certainly was NOT thinking of oatmeal of any kind. Except perhaps in cookie form.)  
  
Just as the call was being sent through, a cellphone rang at the other end of the coffee shop. Twilight zone! Without thinking, Shigure let the theme run through his head before getting annoyed at it because it got old after about five seconds.  
  
And, just as Mit-chan answered the phone with a muffled, "Hello?", the ringing from the other end of the room stopped. Now he was sure Mit-chan was at the other end of the coffee shop. And she hadn't told him! He had been sitting here, holding in the urges to run away with a donut, while she had been at the other end of the room the whole time! How irritating.  
  
Shigure stormed over (though he wasn't really angry and was only pretending to be. He just did that because it was his way of saying 'That was fun! Let's do it again!' Though he probably didn't want to go through another wave of lustful donut-wanting-ness, he just did it anyway.)  
  
Mit-chan looked up at him. "Where have you been?" she asked, not angry but actually looking relieved.  
  
Shigure beamed. "I was waiting for you over there." He said, pointing over to the other end of the coffee shop.  
  
The brown-haired woman blinked. "Why were you over there? I told you to meet me by the door."  
  
"I was by the door."  
  
Mit-chan stared at him. Both were silent.  
  
Don't expect the twilighty zone music to come on now. Because it won't.  
  
There were simply two entrances to the coffee shop. Mit-chan and Shigure just hadn't known that. Amateurs.  
  
A/N: Well, how else was I s'posed to end it? ^_^; Gomen the ending was stupid!!! 


	4. Feverish

A/N: A new chapter! I just reread ch.3 and realized that my comment at the end made it seem like the story was finished, which it wasn't... ^_^;;; It was merely the chapter that was finished. And now the next one is starting.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Mit-chan watched Shigure nibble intently at his honey-glazed donut over the brim of her mug of steaming black coffee. His dark onyx hair drooped over his slate-gray eyes as he set down his donut, looking as if it were painful to let it go, and took a sip of his coffee. She narrowed her eyes at him, squinting as if trying to see something there that escaped her. His eyebrows twitched as the liquid scorched his lips, and he promptly set down the caffeinated goodness and resumed his donut. Both were silent, the moment was awkward enough without Shigure every once in awhile masking a grin. Mit-chan tilted her head, observing him. He was so... odd. As if he were still a boy underneath it all, a boy that knew how to be wise on occasions that were usually few and far between. He seemed so intriguing to her, though she'd never admit it to anyone. Mit-chan jerked upright and blushed as she noticed Shigure was staring right at her.  
  
"Why are you staring at me!?!" she gritted awkwardly, flustered.  
  
Shigure shrugged casually and tilted his head. "You were staring at me first."  
  
Mit-chan paused. Had she been staring? "... Oh..."  
  
Shigure cleared his throat. "Un, Mit-chan?" he asked slowly, fiddling with the broken ring of his donut.  
  
"...Ne?"  
  
"Can I have your donut?" he inquired, prodding the side of her jelly- filled donut powdered with yummy icing sugar that melts in your mouth when you eat it and mixes up with the squishy oozy strawberry jelly when you bite it and... Gomen, I got carried away. Back to the story!  
  
Mit-chan gazed sluggishly down at her donut which sat looking all lonely on a small white plate. "I am a little full." She confessed. Shigure snatched the donut.  
  
"Not that full." she said reproachfully, taking back the donut and tearing it carefully in half, trying and succeeding only barely from keeping the jelly from spilling onto the table and eliminating the entire purpose of the title Jelly Filled.  
  
She handed one half to Shigure, and nibbled at the corners of her piece. Shigure's had already disappeared down his throat. He went back to his honey-glazed ring, before realizing his coffee had probably cooled down and setting it back down.  
  
He lifted the mug to his lips.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Shigure stared at Mit-chan over his coffee mug. She looked rather sleepy, her cheeks were flushed and she just prodded sluggishly at her half of the jelly-filled donut. Red jam oozed out all over the plate, and she shut her eyes, as if wanting to sleep. Shigure smiled discreetly through the coffee. She looked so cute when she was dozing.  
  
He really did need to go a little easier on her.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Through nearly-closed lids, Mit-chan watched Shigure stare at her. She shut her eyes completely, tired and worn out and feeling a bit feverish. At a sudden clinking sound and some rustling, she snapped them open again, alarmed that Shigure might be pulling some prank on her. Shigure was smiling, sipping his coffee and looking pleased with himself. Mit-chan's eyes wandered down.  
  
On her plate was half of a honey-glazed donut.  
  
"Arigato Shigure..." she drifted drowsily, taking a small bite of the donut before shutting her eyes again and leaning tiredly against the back of her café chair. She'd been up all last night, unable to sleep, and now she felt slightly sick. The sweet, honey taste drifted on her lips, increasing her drowsiness. Shigure seemed so young.  
  
~I suppose men remain boys no matter how old they get, as long as they let themselves.~ Mit-chan thought idly to herself.  
  
"Eh, Mit-chan?"  
  
Her eyes fluttered open. "Ara..?"  
  
"You are very flushed. Are you alright?"  
  
"H-Hai..."  
  
He placed a rough palm to her forehead, before she could react to push him away. "You have a fever." he murmured. "My house is closer, I'll take you there."  
  
Mit-chan nodded drowsily, lacking the energy to reject his offer, and allowed him to escort her out of the coffee shop, after digging into his pocket and leaving several coins on the table.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Ok, gomen that was really dumb and kind of pointless ^_^; FF.net has been evil to me for the past few weeks and I haven't been able to get anything up, and I was hit with writer's block but I felt like I should add another chapter so here it was ^_^; I'll try to write more to make up for lost time! 


	5. Things Get Worse

A/N: Konnichi wa ^_^ And that is all I have to say. 'Cept I think Hatori would like to speak with you...  
  
Hatori: GEE WILLIKERS!  
  
Ok, Mawee has just gone crazy so perhaps it's best to leave her alone in case this gets worse...  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Careful," warned Shigure, nervously taking hold of Mit-chan's arm as she swayed unstably while they crossed the street. He looked down at her; she was practically sleeping on her feet. "We're almost there."  
  
Mit-chan simply nodded, and shivered as sickly cold washed over her. "Arigato..." she mumbled sleepily, eyes drifting shut. Unconsciously, she found herself thinking ~He'd better not pull anything stupid on me.~ but as she realized what she was thinking she was hit by a wave of guilt. She scolded herself for questioning his intentions, even though normally she would have reason to, but even Shigure wouldn't try to pull some sick joke a tired, ill person.  
  
Right?  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
Kyo and Yuki were shocked as Shigure walked into the house supporting Mit- chan on his arm. Yuki's expression went dry, and Kyo sprang into his half- form. Kawaii little neko ears sprouted from his orange hair, and he scowled.  
  
"He'll molest you while you sleep." warned Kyo, and Yuki simply stood there, not finding anything to say but not wanting to make it clear that he thought Kyo was probably right... (to their minds, anyways ^_^ I'm not the one to make this a lime... Or am I? oO;;; Gomen, I'm being a hentai while I write this because I just watched Saturday Night Live ^_^)  
  
As Shigure led poor Mit-chan upstairs, Kyo called, "You seem to enjoy sending guests to sleep in my room. DON'T!" he shouted, still traumatized from a certain incident involving Ayame...  
  
"You can stay in my bed." Shigure told Mit-chan in a hushed tone, trying to prevent perverted thoughts from surfacing in his mind as the words escaped his mouth. They pressed and poked at him, but he wouldn't allow himself to think them; he wasn't allowed to be perverted with an invalid. Still, the giggles were caught in his throat.  
  
"Arigato, Shigure-san..." slurred Mit-chan as he laid her gently on the soft surface of his bed and draped the covers over her. Immediately, the brown-haired woman snuggled cozily into the soft pillow, and Shigure smiled. "I'll make you some tea, and bring you something to eat... You must be hungry, ne?"  
  
Mit-chan realized that, although she had been rather full at the coffee shop, now hunger was gnawing at her insides. She nodded.  
  
"I'll be right back then, Mit-chan" said Shigure with a gentle smile, one of those rare solemn ones without the slightest hint of ecchi, diabolical- ness, immaturity or nervousness. Now THAT'S crazy!  
  
He scurried downstairs.  
  
Mit-chan cuddled up into the pillow, inhaling the nice, spicy scent of... well, of Shigure, that drifted mildly around the whole room. (According to me, I think Shigure would be the type to smell all spicy-like, sort of a mixture of cologne and aftershave ^_^ I like that smell. Plus his own personal scent ^_^ Anyway, now my description of the way Shigure smells is out of the way...) She shut her eyes softly, and her mind began to drift, though she couldn't fall completely asleep since it was the middle of the day.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
The kettle boiled. Shigure rushed over and unplugged it, before the noise could disturb Mit-chan, and poured the steaming water carefully into a mug so that it could mingle with the herbs in the teabag. His mouth watered; it smelled delicious.  
  
No time for that. The soup was already burning.  
  
Shigure cursed under his breath. He removed the pot from the heat in one rapid movement, which caused the pot full of soup to fall from his hand and crash to the floor. Chicken soup splashed across the kitchen floor. Shigure winced.  
  
Five minutes later, he had wiped much of the soup from the floor. ~What a waste.~ he grumbled inwardly. By then, the tea had cooled down, and Shigure decided to at least bring that to her before it was ruined, too. On his way past the counter, he grabbed a peach. Much easier to prepare than soup anyhow; all he had to do was rinse it under the tap.  
  
He wondered why he hadn't thought of fruit in the first place, and went back upstairs. Mit-chan was dozing quietly, the blanket pulled up over her shoulders. He had to refrain from making some small noise; a squeal, or maybe a giggle. She looked so /cute/. She stirred, and her eyelids fluttered slowly open as he felt her forehead.  
  
"You're very warm." he mumbled. "Here, drink some tea."  
  
Mit-chan didn't speak; she just took the cup of tea from his hands, mumbling nearly inaudible thanks, and sipped it thoughtfully.  
  
Shigure sat next to her, and watched her in silence as she drank. She seemed very ill, and he hoped that it wasn't anything too serious. Mit-chan finished her tea, and let herself fall back down onto the bed, taking refuge under the warm blankets. She let out a contented sigh.  
  
"I'm going to go get a thermometer." Shigure mumbled, and stood up. He took Mit-chan's mug, left the room, and ambled down the stairs.  
  
"Shigure." Hatori's voice came from the living room as he passed the doorframe, addressing him.  
  
"Ha-san! K'nichi wa!" chirped Shigure, as he walked up to meet the ryu spirit, not surprised at all at his friends appearing out of NOWHERE. Hatori was good at that sort of thing.  
  
Hatori's expression did not change. "Akito wants to see you."  
  
The mug crashed to the floor.  
  
^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
A/N: NOOOOOO!!!! *DUN DUN DUNNNN*  
  
Oh, and BTW, do you have any idea of how FUN it is to eat honey nut cheerios at 1am? ^___^ 


	6. A Bunch Of Stuff Happens

A/N: I FEEL SO BAD! I've been neglecting the fic... because I got grounded ^_^;;;;;;;;;;;; well here's chapter 6... It's kinda stupid but w/e.  
  
Shigure swore as the ceramic mug cracked against his foot, the burgundy painted shards scattering across the polished hardwood floor.  
  
"What?" he coughed through a grunt of pain. Thoughts whirled wildly through his mind, before being shoved aside and replaced by others before he could figure out what they were anymore.  
  
Hatori's expression grew even more stern, if possible. "Akito."  
  
The inu winced. "Do you know..?" If it had anything to do with Mit-chan, what would he do...  
  
Hatori stared at him with lightless olive green eyes. "I don't know, baka. He just told me to come get you."  
  
"Well..." Shigure said, nudging the pieces of shattered ceramic with his toe. "Mit-chan's upstairs, in my room..." Despite himself, Shigure had to let a grin escape as he saw Hatori's eyes widen. "You really have filthy thoughts, Ha-san! She's feeling sick, so do you think you could take care of her while until I get back?"  
  
Hatori's unfaltering eyes fixed on Shigure's gray ones. To most, this would mean that the dragon wanted an explanation, but Shigure had known him long enough to know otherwise.  
  
"Arigato, Ha-san." he said humbly, flashing a grin that wasn't present behind his eyes. The inu spirit put on his shoes and promptly sprinted out the door, as Hatori watched him with unblinking eyes, like a stone statue.  
  
"Don't let it happen to you as well, Shigure..." he murmured under his breath.  
  
But, obviously, the dog did not hear; he was already nearly out of sight.  
  
~*~*~  
  
Shigure, panting, tried to regain his breath as he stood outside the sliding door to Akito's dark room. Surprising even himself, his hand shook as he gripped the frame and slid it open. The strong scent of bitter incense rolled into his nostrils, and his socks slid silently across the hardwood floor as he stepped apprehensively into the room.  
  
"Shigure..." came a reedy whisper of a voice from somewhere inside the ebony shadows. The dark-haired man jumped at the unexpected voice, and knelt on the floor, bowing his head as the ghostly pale boy swayed out of the shadows.  
  
"Who was that..." he hissed softly, circling Shigure slowly. His frame was feeble and delicate, but vigilance teemed through every step. "With you today."  
  
Shigure choked and, not knowing exactly what to say, stuttered for a moment before jarring out, "Her name is Mitsuru..."  
  
Akito's flashing indigo eyes glinted dangerously. "She was on your shoulder." he whispered, "You should not have even let her touch you..."  
  
"Akito-sama, she was sick..."  
  
"Do you think I give a damn if she was sick?" he murmured monotonously, "Do not let her find out." he knelt down so that his face was level with the inu's, and Shigure winced as the eyes burned into him. The twisted boy slowly closed the gap between their faces.  
  
"Don't let her find out, Shigure..." he breathed, the hot exhalation tickling Shigure's ear. "Because you are not too big to be punished..." and before the dog spirit could react, a cold, wet tongue snaked out and traced over his lower lip. He cringed, and his fist clenched as he fought against his anger, trying in vain to keep from slamming it into Akito's face.  
  
"Go now." murmured Akito, and without hesitation Shigure stood up and ran. His stomach felt sick, and as he slid on his shoes his brow knotted and he let his anger flow through his head.  
  
//He's not going to lay a finger on anyone... Not me, not Mit-chan... No one.//  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
Mit-chan coughed, as Hatori placed a surprisingly gently hand on her forehead. Her flushed face knotted into a thoughtful expression, and she murmured weakly,  
  
"Shigure?"  
  
The dragon paused. "Go to sleep." he told her simply, and she nodded and rested her head down into the pillow (The Shigure-smelling pillow! YAY! *inhales pillow*)  
  
Hatori placed a moist cloth on her forehead, clearing away the chestnut brown hair with gentle fingers. "Sleep, Mitsuru... Shigure... he wants you to heal. You don't know it, but he's risking a lot for you. So feel better... For you and for him... Please."  
  
No response. He knew she was asleep, but added one last sentence.  
  
"I stole your wallet."  
  
Actually, he never said that. Mit-chan just fell asleep and he walked away into the kitchen to wait for Shigure.  
  
That concludes this chapter because I have writers block and can't think of anything for now.  
  
Till the next one! Ja! 


	7. CHAPTER SEVEN! original title!

A/N : -__-;;; I'm sorry this chappie is so short. And I'm grounded for a week AGAIN for turning the compy off with my nose. Yes my parents are evil. Fear them.  
  
*~*~*~  
  
"Is she alright?" demanded Shigure harshly, hopping on one foot as he removed his shoe. Hatori let out a breath of opaque grey smoke. The glowing ember perched precariously at the end of the ashen cylinder as if it would fall at any moment.  
  
"She's a bit delirious, but she'll be alright. She's sleeping right now."  
  
"Good." Muttered Shigure fiercely, letting himself collapse on the couch. "He didn't do anything. Just words."  
  
Hatori gazed into his friend's eyes, and murmured, "Your eyes are burning. Don't let Tohru see you angry; she'll just get herself all worked up about it. You're scary when you're angry. Just don't let her see."  
  
"I won't." grunted Shigure. "I'm going to go see Mit-chan."  
  
"Let her sleep, Shigure. She'll never heal if you keep pestering her."  
  
"I didn't say I would wake her, Ha-san."  
  
Hatori paused with an exasperated groan. "Go, then." He mumbled, waving his hand.  
  
Shigure smiled, and padded quietly towards the stairs without a word.  
  
"She called for you." Breathed Hatori, focusing his eyes on the cloudy scape outside the window. The dog stopped, and turned around, looking puzzled. "In her sleep."  
  
Inu-chan (Yeah, I'm running out of stuff to call him -_-;) smiled gently and raced up the stairs, his cotton socks making hushed thumps on the hardwood floor.  
  
He slid open the door gradually, to see her sleeping peacefully, a moist cloth on her forehead. The thick, heavy blanket was pulled up to her chin, so that only her nose poked over the quilt. Her face was still flushed, but Shigure could easily see that she was feeling better.  
  
He knelt at the side of the bed, and grinned. "You'll be alright. Wake up soon, ne?"  
  
Shigure sat there for a while, scrutinizing her girlish face, and the slim fingers that gripped gently the edge of the blanket. He brushed several strands of nut-brown hair from her face, and left.  
  
A/N: Yes, it was short. Yes, I know. I don't think it's over yet. But it will be soon ^_^;;; 


	8. They Tease You Because They Like You

A/N: *goes into Ritsu mode* GOMEN NASAIIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!! I've TOTALLY been neglecting the fic and well I tried to write it but my father reconfigured the HD and I lost everything and... *hyperventilates* Well here's chapter 8. Once again I'm really sorry!!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
~Why is he doing this...~ she wondered faintly, creaking her eyes open the slightest bit so that she saw his retreating back as he left the room. ~He almost seems like he cares about me.~  
  
She brought the blanket gradually up to her nose and breathed deeply, as the faded scent invaded her, causing her to scold herself.  
  
~Don't do this.~ she chided, ~He's tortured you endlessly, you can't fall now. Not after all he's put you though........~  
  
((Yeah, her inner voice is evil T_T))  
  
She coughed.  
  
"Ehh!!!" even from the hallway she heard Shigure's exclamation, and even then she couldn't help a wry smile at his sweetness. He was at the doorframe in seconds.  
  
"You're awake?" he squeaked, smiling broadly. "Are you feeling better?"  
  
Mit-chan's heart melted a tiny bit.  
  
She sat up. "I'm feeling fine." she bristled, frowning in a way that made her face look very childish. Shi-chan refrained from glomping her then and there.  
  
"Aren't you going to thank me?" he asked, coming immediately after to the conclusion that that didn't sound very polite at all.  
  
Mit-chan /exploded/. "I should thank you? What are you saying? /What are you thinking?/ After everything you've put me through, you're expecting me to /thank/ you?"  
  
Shigure, taken by surprise, took a step back. "Anou..............."  
  
"You are rude, cruel, conceited, perverse, crazy, evil, teasing, merciless, unreachable and..."  
  
Shigure winced. "And?"  
  
"And I think I might love you."  
  
Even though what she had blurted out was partially accidental, she couldn't help congratulating herself. He looked so surprised. And... ~Oh... my... God...~ she couldn't believe it. Was he /blushing/? Shigure was actually /blushing/!  
  
Fervently, and unable to keep a shaky grin from her face, Mit-chan nervously awaited his response.  
  
"Does that mean you'll sleep with me?" he gasped, regaining his composure for the most part. (He was still blushing =^_^=) Mit-chan did a face like this: T_T and bopped him on the head.  
  
"Baka."  
  
"Mit-chaaaan~...." he whined, holding his head as if it had hurt at all. "I was just /joking/...."  
  
The brown haired woman rolled her eyes.  
  
"Besides, Mitsuru, you know I love you too."  
  
Without warning, the dog spirit leaned forward, and kissed her.  
  
~owari~  
  
A/N: Yep, it's over ;____; Aah It feels so sad to be finished this fic... I really had a lot of fun writing it ^_____^ But I'll be writing /lots/ more Shigure+Mit-chan I'll tell you that! *sob* I'll miss this little ficcy! Well it's been fun ^_^ See ya soon!!! (I've already got ideas for another Shigure/Mit-chan fic, so there's more headed your way ^____^ Unless you wanna yell at me and tell me to make a sequel or something to this one XD XD XD) 


End file.
